Life is Good
by Bucklander35
Summary: My attempt of the RosieSam relationship. It uses THE pre-wedding SamRosie scene, mentions things from the RotK book, and stuff from my mind. Please Enjoy! R&R2 plz.


Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing. NOTHING, DO YOU HEAR ME, NOTHING!!! *cough* No money either. All of the nice stuff (ya know glory, money, rights, etc) goes to Tolkien (who deserves it!) and his Estates.  
  
Rating: PG-13 as there's a hint in here of something that younger children might not understand. *AH-HEM*  
  
Summary: This is my feeble attempt for a book-movie verse story of the Rosie+Sam relationship. Please be kind to me.  
  
Warnings: Fluff, some spoilers if you know nothing of RotK, and this is what you come up with, when you stick an IV in my arm, in a hospital, and leave me bored with nothing but pens and a small notebook to use in the late hours of the night when sleep won't come. So you have been warned.  
  
A/N: I mix things from the movie, the book, and my own whacked imagination. So, if you haven't seen "Return of the King" you might get a little confused, but you'd get even more confuzzled if you haven't read "Return of the King". My own whacked mind things? I'll explain them in the story. Now, here we go...  
.  
.  
.  
Life is Good  
  
Here alone I sit. Lonely. Lonely. I am alone. The earth walls of my home stare back at me. My home. The windows are filed with darkness. Curtains on my windows stare at me as well with their wrinkles of being pulled back to reveal the sun. If there was a sun out. It is set. Three rooms back in the kitchen the table is bare, no food or utensils. All is dark. Darkness flows over this hole in the ground and me, just like the loneliness. I give a grin to the fireplace that stands alone cold. It's smiling at me too; it seems, in its abandoned corner. Mr. Frodo lays asleep in Bag End. I watched hi fall into his hopefully peaceful and restful slumber. My Old Gaffer is visiting some friends, Ma is gone, and all others who normally fill this house with love, joy, and laughter have totally disappeared from my sight. I am absolutely, positively alone, surrounded by only darkness and my memories. I look around, I'm still alone. With these circumstances, I would feel unreasonably frightened, like a little rat just a few feet away from a hungry cat, but these memories... They are good. More than good. Just...terrifically awesome for lack of better words. Yes. Those are the words I search for. These memories, so grand, only a few days old. Aw, how splendid it truly is and was. For it was just a few days ago when it happened, and I could be all alone in Mordor with the Dark Lord Sauron, the Lord of the Rings, starring me straight in the eyes, sword in hand, with a homicidal grin; and yet I would still be comforted and grinnin' 1,000,000,000 mpm with a blush on my face. How glorious it was. It makes me sigh in an odd fashion just thinking it. So wonderful...  
  
'The Bywater even' as it's been referred to by some hobbits around here, had been over for less than a week. About 5 days if I recall correctly. Mr. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and I decided to go to the Green Dragon, Mr. Pippin's idea of course.  
  
All day long Pippin had been pestering Merry so they had been play- fighting. Then during one of their fights Pippin actually shut his mouth. He looked around our group, and proudly proclaimed his favorite part of one of his and Merry's drinking songs that had become sort of the pub's anthem, so to speak.  
  
"YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FANCY ALES, YOU CAN DRINK 'EM BY THE FLAGON, BUT THE ONLY BREW FOR THE BRAVE AND TTTRRRRRUUUUUE..." All of us joined in for the last line, surprisingly including Mr. Frodo. "COMES FROM THE GREEN DRAGON!!!"  
  
With that we headed off towards the pub. Merry and Pip were talking about getting drunk and dancing with random pretty lasses, and were obviously thinking of some of them especially. MR. Frodo had a smile on his lips, but had that distant look in his eyes he had when buried deep within his thoughts, and speechless. I was silent as well, for I had one thing on my mind, and that one thing was very important to me. Ms. Rosie Cotton. The Ms. Rosie who when everyone one else had given up on our return, still expected me to come back, and who was not very happy about my "being late".  
  
When we reached the Dragon we all grabbed ourselves some good ol' ale. Though no one said anything, we were all so very thankful that we could now visit our much beloved Green Dragon at will, to hearts desire. At least, that's one of the things that crossed my mind before and after I filled my mug. I was also thinking of that beautiful, beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, giving, sweet, loving, caring, hope-giving, life-renewing, gr- excuse me, erm getting carried away, my everything in one girl, Rosie Cotton. Again, I sigh to think of her and smile.  
  
As soon as we all had our fist shot filled to the brim and above, all ready for us to drink we headed towards our table. We were smiling at each other and "Helloing all of whom we passed, but now things were so different. We all went through so much after we came here last, so many changes, so many difficulties. I probably went through the least of the challenges of us all, but yet the People of Gondor still wished to and did bow to me. Even Strider bowed to me. I did NOT deserve to be bowed to by anybody. Mr. Frodo deserved all of that, and he still deserves so much more...Mr. Merry and Pippin also deserve it, not me though. Being bowed to just makes me feel so strange. So very, very strange... Anyway, we all shared a very uncomfortable moment. Then as I looked up, there she was again. Washing dishes with her curls bouncing. My beautiful Rosie Cotton. 'Well, not yet she isn't. She isn't yours Samwise Gamgee,' I thought bitterly. 'She will not ever be neither, lessen you do something besides sit here, drink, et some, and stare.' With that a determination came to me. Now was the time. 'Now is the time to act, less I never have fair Rose who I don't deserve and never shall by any means, fall away to where she will never be mine,' came to my head. I know good and well I don't deserve her, but I didn't know anyone else who really did, with exception of Mr. Frodo who deserves everything, be he doesn't love her. Never has. 'But, he's encouraged you Samwise to get her so go do your gettin'.  
  
I hastily pushed my chair back and rose to my feet. My companions gave me a questioning and alarmed look, but I ignored them and went one. I rushed over to her. I had no clue as to what to say, words don't seem to like me to find them when I want, but I knew I'd find something. If all else failed, I knew I could just say "Hullo there, Ms. Rosie."  
  
"H-h-hi, Ms. Cotton."  
  
Are all the words that would escape my near useless mouth. She was just so...amazing and pretty. No wrong words, there's just nothin I can think of that describes how stunning she is. Her eyes lit up like that single star I had seen in Mordor that had raised my spirits. She smiled. I grinned.  
  
"Why, hello to-"  
  
Rosie didn't get to finish her greeting. I went behind the counter, and pulled her to me. I brought my lips to her soft...luscious ones. Nothing had ever felt so sweet. As I pulled away afraid of what she might say or think, a mischievous look captured her eyes. Then she jumped towards me for an embrace. I wasn't expecting that to say the least. The moment before she started crashing down on me was when I heard the "oohs", "awws", "ohs", and the "finally"s from the other pub gatherers followed by a cheer started from our table which ended in laughter. I blushed. As I said before I was also NOT expecting her sudden lunge, so I was knocked off my feet to the floor, her falling on top of me. I must have blushed even more like a strawberry read. "Whoo's" and laughter broke out everywhere with everyone's own personal comments. Before Rosie removed herself she told me something I will never forget, even with this horrible memory I've got. I will be able to hear her say it in my mind until after I take my final breath and my brain fails to function.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, you're the greatest lad I've ever known. I love you. Always have, do, and always will." She gave me a wink and got up. I had lost my breath, and could not now seem to catch it.  
  
By this time everyone's eyes had gone back to their friends, lovers, or ale mugs except for one pair of eyes I did not see. Mr. Frodo had watched all of it, and continued to do so. Probably able to hear us as well. Before she went back to work I got up to my knew (I had still been on my back knocked over)  
  
"Rosie Cotton, you've been what's kept me going' so many times while I was gone, before I left, and even nowadays. Yer the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen a lass, and I've seen many. Even better than the elven ones! You're so pretty, smart, kind, and everything I'm not. Rose, I love ya, and I have naught to give to ya at the moment, but my love. I know that I'm not good at this, all these useless words and all, but... Ms. Rosie Cotton, will you marry me?" Rosie's eyes filled with tears. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad, and I was again scared of her thoughts and what she might say to me, if talk to me she ever did again after this. 'Samwise you fool!' started repeating in my mind. I had upset her! That's horrible! After a few moments silence it hit me that I should apologize to the lass. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ms. Rosie!!! Please forgive me. I'm such a fool..." I kept saying sorry until she stopped me.  
  
"Sam! Stop!" the tears slipped. "Don't be apologizin. You know Sam, we've shared one kiss, and-"I cut her off.  
  
"I know. I should've waited. I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean-"I was redder and hotter in the face than I thought possible.  
  
"Sam, don't cut me off. You love me right? Like I love you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." My hands were fidgeting so much I think I might've almost broken my fingers.  
  
"Don't ma'am me!" she didn't look or sound very upset. She was even SMILING. "Now, let me finish, please, SIR," she grinned. "We've shared on kiss, as I was saying, AND if I have it my way, and hopefully yours too, we will share many, many more," she gave me a huge smile.  
  
"So will you marry me?" 'Well,' I thought in humor, 'it's been less than five minutes and I've already popped THE question twice. How many lads do that at the pub while being sober?'  
  
"Of course I'll marry you, Sam!" I understood now, that it wasn't sad tears I had seen, they were happy. Like she foretold, we had already began kissing a lot. We only stopped for breath, modesty, and her boss really wanted her to go back to work. I have NEVER felt anything like what occurred, and unless I'm doing just that, I don't believe I ever will.  
  
Here alone I sit. Lonely. Lonely. I am alone. Darkness o'er takes me. The fire is dead. Coldness seeps in through the walls of this hobbit hole in the ground. I've never been happier. What happened on the Quest will bother me not more, not haunt me, no more nightmares especially when a spider crosses my path; all as long as I have Rosie. I'm in my beloved Shire, I have food and water, I have light, the ring is gone, I live close to a pub, the trees are being replanted already, and I have Rosie Cotton as my fiancée. There's so much optimism in my heart, maybe it shan't end soon. Hopefully. Hope. The door receives a knock. In come My Old Gaffer, Frodo, and Rosie. Gaffer comes over to me with a smile and shakes my hand.  
  
"I had just gone over to the Cotton's to hear everything from them. G'job to you, me boy. Don't mess it up, ya hear?" I smile in response.  
  
"Yes' sir."  
  
Mr. Frodo looks content, even a little mischievous, and winks at me as he sits beside me. My gaze through, lingers on Rosie. Her gaze is fixed upon me. She comes over to me, sits in my lap, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and cuddles up. Following there is love, joy, laughter, joking, and all of the hobbits closest to me are joyous. I am no longer alone, and all I can see is the light radiating from this enjoyable time, spilling from around the room. Brighter than the sun. Life is good.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: NO FLAMES!!! NO FLAMES!!! If you feel like flames, add some more to the Baudelaire orphans home in "A Series of Unfortunate Events", or go make some s'mores, marshmallows, and/or hotdogs. Although, I will take constructive critism, I need it to make this better.  
  
Thanks for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed it, and reviews would be much appreciated. 


End file.
